Roses have thorns
by Jibson12nawe
Summary: After Ruby is severely wounded during a mission she changes. she is no longer her budding fun loving adorable old self. Warning will be getting very dark, if you are not comfortable with this do not read. also my first fic sorry if its bad I'll get better, promise.
1. Chapter 1

Ruby looked down across the Emerald forest. Watching for any movement. Team RWBY had been sent to forest along with team JNPR to clear out a pack of Beowolves. These Beowolves had been giving the teachers some trouble recently.

She was scanning the woods from a top the cliff where she'd slain the nevermore a few months back on her first day at beacon. She smiled at the memory of that day remembering how the events of that day fondly her arrival at beacon the formation of her team meeting Weiss and Blake for the first time.

Ruby stood there still staring out into space when she noticed something on the edge of the forest below her. It was fast and she only caught a glimpse it large and black with two small red eyes. For a brief second she swore she saw those eyes stared right at her.

Mesmerized and slightly shocked by it Ruby didn't notice her sister come up behind her.

"Yooo" Yang said as she jumped on her sister from behind.

"Augh" Ruby squealed in fright.

"Yang! Don't scare me like that!" Ruby scalded as her cheeks went red with embarrassment.

"Haha sorry sis but we've been shouting you for like five minutes you've just sorta been spacing out over here" Yang said with a look sisterly of concern on her face. "Everything alright?"

Ruby went even redder as she realized she'd kept them all waiting." Oh sorry I was just thinking" Ruby apologized hurriedly avoiding her sister's question. "Come on we better join the others". She walked off before her sister could ask again. She was still thinking about that creature she'd seen what was it a Grim Maybe?

Rubies thoughts were interrupted as she reached the others. "Took you long enough you dolt". Weiss chastised her. "We've been ready for ages now". She pointed out glaring at the younger girl.

Ruby only waved her off she knew that although Weiss was cold and stern on the outside deep down she really kind and gentle. She was just to use to being all bossy and angry. She'd loosen up eventually though.

"Oh don't be so hard on her ice queen" Yang teased as she appeared behind Ruby.

"Well now that were all here let's get going shall we" Blake quickly spoke up before Weiss had a chance to retort at Yang.

"Err hum we need to meet up with team JNPR in the forest they should have found the Grim den by now" Ruby said as she started walking down towards the forest.

Weiss simply snorted at Yang before following her partner Yang and Blake behind her.

"Were assuming Jaune and Pyrrha have stopped making out long enough to actually look for the den" Yang said grinning to herself.

"What are even talking about you oath?" Weiss said looking at her blonde teammate.

"Oh come on you have you seen the way they look at each other they've totally got the hots for each other whether they know themselves or not". Yang replied just as they entered the forest.

"Jaune is pretty dim so I doubt he'd realize it". Blake commented as they continued along the dirt path.

"Still I thought Pyrrha had higher standards". Weiss said frowning.

The three girls continued their conversation as they walked. Ruby ignored them still thinking about what she saw. She was positive I was a grim but it moved like no other shed seen before and it was incredibly fast as fast as her maybe.

They continued through the trees without any trouble but the whole time as they walked Ruby felt unsettled like something was watching them. The others didn't seem to notice so she ignored the feeling.

They reached a small clearing where Nora and Ren were waiting for them.

"Did you find it?" Ruby asked as they approached the two.

Ren opened his mouth to speak but was promptly interrupted by the budding Nora.

"Boy did we the whole place is crawling with them!" Nora said excitedly she was jumping with excitement. Ren simply sighed and nodded.

"Where are Jaune and Pyrrha?" Ruby asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah where are those two love birds" Yang chimed in grinning widely.

"They're up ahead by the den waiting for us". Ren said sighing again.

"They're having some alone time haha". Nora giggles to herself Ren simply rolled his eyes and turn around walking out of the clearing gesturing for them to follow.

As they approached the den Ruby felt more and more uneasy. She felt like there were eyes burrowing into the back of her head but every time she turned around there was nothing but her teammates.

They quickly met up with Jaune and Pyrrha outside the den. They decided to split up team JNPR would attack from the north while team RWBY would attack from the south.

The den was nothing more but a collection of small shallow holes where the Beowolves would sleep. There were about twenty five Beowolves spread about the area.

Ruby took out Crescent Rose and aimed her at the largest Beowulf the alpha once she took the shot the attack would begin. She breathed slowly deep long careful breathes steadying herself for the shot the alpha was about thirty yards away an easy shot. But still that was no reason to be sloppy.

She waited for the perfect shot the alpha rose up and sniffed the air and looked right at ruby.

She pulled the trigger.

There was aloud crashing sound as the bullet blew through the air and into the beast's skull and out again hitting the dirt behind it.

The others sprang into action Yang charged forward punching one of the Grim Square in the jaw. Blake leapt and dodged around the Beowolves getting behind them and slashing them down. Weiss used her glyphs to tear through the ranks of Grim with elegant precision. Ruby stayed back and sniped with Crescent Rose still feeling uneasy. In the distance she could see team JNPR tearing through the north end of the den.

Their attack was swift and efficient most of the Beowolves were dealt with quickly. Ruby smiled to herself happy at effective her team had been. But suddenly she felt a wave of pure fear wash over her out of nowhere her hands started to shake. Slowly she stood up sending Crescent Rose into scythe form.

The air was cold and dry she turned around slowly and she saw it. It was massive at least ten feet tall its neck was long and bent down into its long thin dog like head covered in a Grim mask. It stood on two human like legs and it had a reptilian like tail extending to at least six feet long. Its arms were both four feet long ending with long white and red hooked claws.

It stood there barely a yard away from her just watching her this was definitely the creature she saw earlier it must have been following them. She stared up at its large crimson red eyes she could feel her heart racing as she stood there petrified with fear.

Her brain was racing this creature had to be as fast as her and at this close range she couldn't accurately aim Crescent Rose. She thought maybe her team could help then she realized they were too far away to get hear in time. So she'd have to use her speed against its speed.

She steadied herself ready for the fight the seemed to do the same it crouched slightly bracing its self.

They stared at each other for a brief moment before dashing at each other.

She swung Crescent Rose in an upward arc trying to slash the beast's chest. But it leapt over her attack in a flurry of black feathers.

Shocked she span round just in time to parry sideswiping claw blow. Spinning again in order to bring her scythe down in a downward slash. The creature dodged swiftly ruby flew backwards dodging its counter attack. She flew towards a nearby tree she landed on the side of the tree using as a springboard to fly back into the fight.

Her scythe clashed against its claws with a metallic scraping sound again and again.

The two stood there claws slashing scythe swinging faster and faster they moved until there movements blurred they became a cloud of red petals and black feathers spiralling around them.

Ruby was pushing her semblance to its limit but she couldn't keep this up she needed to finish this quickly.

She stepped to one side suddenly causing the beast to stumble forward she took the chance.

She leapt into the air swinging above the beast and bringing her scythe down for a killing blow.

But as she brought Crescent Rose down over her head she felt a sharp pain in her stomach she looked down in shock to see the beast's tail pushing through her gut she felt her beginning to flow and she could feel it go through her body and out her back.

Letting out a loud guttural scream she mustard all her strength and swung the scythe down onto the creatures head her aura flaring.

As the beast began to fade she let go of Crescent rose and fell onto the dissipating Grim as it dissolved into black smoke something strange happened.

The smoke began to seep into her open wound as she bled out on the ground.

The world felt fuzzy and Rubies vision was fading her eyes began to flicker shut as she heard shouting close by.

Moments ago in the Grim den.

"BOOP". Nora shouted as her hammer connected with the head of the last Beowulf crushing it against the dirt.

Things had gone well the Grim were all dealt with and no one was hurt.

"Nice work guys mission accomplished" Yang said happily smiling giving everyone a thumbs up.

"Hmph hardly you nearly hit with that last attack you brute!" Weiss said glaring at her larger teammate.

"Oh come on princess lighten up a little" Yang said rolling her eyes as team JNPR walked over.

"Lighten up!?"Weiss nearly shouted.

Before she could continue her rant Juane spoke up. "Hey guys where's Ruby?"

"She decided to hang back and snipe from a distance" Blake informed them.

"Well looks like were all done here then" Pyrrha said looking at the others.

"Wait" Ren said standing still.

"What's up?" Yang enquired.

"Listen" He said quietly.

They all stayed perfectly quiet and listened.

Then they heard it a distant metal scraping like weapons clashing.

"Where's it coming from?" Juane said looking around confused.

"From the south" Pyrrha said pointing.

Yang's, Blake's and Weiss's eyes all went wide with shock as they all said in unison. "Ruby!"

All three started running towards the south of the den but before they reached the tree line they heard a huge guttural scream coming from the woods.

Yang felt her heart stop for a moment as she screamed. "RUBY!"

They all ran towards where Ruby was sniping from it was a short run but it felt like an eternity to Yang. She was fill with dread at the thought of what might have happened to her little sister.

When they reached Rubies position her worst fears were realized.

There in front of them was her own little sister lying there so gentle looking in a pool of her own blood.

Yang fell to her knees over her sister "Ruby Ruby! RUBY!" She shouted while shaking her little sister.

Rubies breathing slow and shallow barely detectable. "She's s still breathing" Yang shouted relief flowing through her.

"We need to get her back to the school quickly!" Blake said concern on her face.

"I can use my glyphs to get there faster give her to me" Weiss said walking over to Yang.

Yang hesitated for a moment and nodded wrapping her sister up in her red cloak.

Buckling slightly under her partner's weight she summoned her glyphs and flew of back towards the cliffs.

Yang stood there watching as Weiss flew off with her sister a pain growing in her chest.

Team JNPR appeared behind them and stared at the pool of blood on the ground "What happened? Where's Ruby?" Juane asked first.

"She's been wounded bad Weiss has taken her back to the school". Blake told them.

"We should hurry back to make sure she's okay" Said Pyrrha.

Yang was quiet she could feel the others staring at her she walked over to a nearby tree below it was Crescent Rose. She picked it up and holstered it on her back. "Let's move". She said turning to the others they all nodded. Before they all started running back to the school.

With Weiss arriving at the school.

She landed in the just outside the main building and immediately started running towards the infirmary. It was early afternoon most students were still in lessons but a few were walking around the campus they stopped and stared as the heiress ran past them carrying a blood soaked girl wrapped in a cloak.

She ran round a corner at full speed knocking aside Professor Goodwitch in the process.

"Miss Schnee how d-". She stopped noticing the blood that had smeared on her clothes as Weiss ran into her. With a look of shock on her face she ran after the young heiress.

Weiss burst through the main doors of the infirmary startling the small nurse at the reception desk.

"Help me!" she screamed dropping to the floor nurses quickly huddled round her things moved quickly after that they hurried to an operation room they un wrapped Ruby they gasped at the sight of so much blood.

They took her away into the operation room leaving Weiss standing there covered in her leader's blood still clutching Rubies cloak in her hands. She sat outside the room her hair dyed crimson with blood her once white dress now a dark scarlet.

Thirty minutes later Yang and the others arriving at the infirmary.

"I'm looking for Ruby Rose!" Yang nearly shouted slamming her fist on the reception desk startling the receptionist.

"She's down the hall to the left" The girl said gulping slightly in fear.

They rushed off down in the direction indicated they quickly saw Weiss standing outside a white metal door still drenched in blood. She was talking to a male doctor and Professor Goodwitch.

"Weiss!" Yang called running towards the three.

"Where's ruby?" she demanded as she reached them.

"She's still in the operation room were still trying to stabilize her" he said as the others walked up to them.

"How is she?" Blake asked walking up behind Yang.

"Not good she's lost a lot of blood and needs a transfusion immediately!" Said Glynda.

"Are any of you O negative?" the doctor asked looking up from his clip board and around at the members of team RWBY and JNPR.

They all shook their heads accept for Yang. "Were sisters I'll be a match" she said looking up at the doctor.

He nodded and motioned for Yang to follow him into the operation room.

They lay Yang down on a bed next to her sister in the room. As they prepared for the transfusion she looked over at Ruby she looked so peaceful lay there with pumps hooked up to her. Her heart rate beating erratically. As they lay there she felt the needle puncher her skin as they began she remembered their mother Summer Rose and simply thought "Not you to Ruby".


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three days since the mission, since Ruby had nearly died, since her and Yang had a blood transfusion, since Ruby had slipped into unconsciousness and still hadn't woken up. Team RWBY had been given time off from lessons to keep watch over the girl. Teams JNPR, CFVY and SSSN would all periodically drop by to check on her.

Weiss sat there looking at the sleeping girls face as she gently stroked her partners forehead. She had just switched out with Yang so she could go get some sleep one of them would always be sitting at her bed incase she woke up, and to hold her hand when she had another episode.

Every night since she was injured Ruby has had nightmares by the looks of things. She'll start riving and convulsing, screaming out in pain her face contorted in distress. But she stayed asleep the whole time never waking.

As Weiss sat there she thought on what the doctors had said she'd called the best medical experts in all of Vale to see what was wrong with her leader and friend.

They had all said the same thing, theyd never seen anything like it before the wound had split straight through her leaving a large bloody whole. She had bled out for some time nearly died from it, if it wasn't for Yangs blood transfusion she never would of made it through the first night.

According to the doctors the wound was strange it had blackened within a few hours and had begun healing at an alarming rate. They couldn't seem to determine the cause of the rapid healing though it was also incredibly dangerous. The rapid healing was taking a tole on Rubies body using up body fat causing them to increase her I.V drip also her blood oxygen levels were constantly dropping for some reason.

But Weiss wasn't gonna let her partner die she had paid for everything the best medical care money could buy. She'd paid for it all despite Yang protesting that she didn't have to, but Weiss had shut her down insisting on it.

At that moment Rubies eyes started to flutter and twitch, Weiss's face lit up with hope that she might wake up. But then it changed Ruby was sent into another seizure she started convulsing violently on the bed. Her heart monitor went haywire beeping like crazy.

"SOMEONE HELP!" Weiss yelled out to the nearby nurses.

They rushed over and started holding the struggling Ruby down as they injected her with some kind of drug to try and calm her. They never worked though no matter what they tried it never helped.

Weiss gripped Rubies hand harder trying to reassure the still unconscious girl.

The seizure went on for two minutes or so until eventually Ruby calmed and relaxed again on to the bed eyes still firmly shut.

Weiss's chest ached with the knowledge there was nothing she could do except sit here and wait.

As she sat there squeezing Rubies hand in both of hers she failed to notice team JNPR enter the room.

"How's she doing?" Pyrrha said walking up next Weiss.

The heiress jumped slightly at her presence " No better than yesterday she just had another seizure" Weiss informed them looking down at Rubies face.

"Poor thing" Nora said standing at the foot of the bed, Juane and Ren stood on the opposite side from Weiss and Pyrrha.

"She must be in so much pain" Juane said sympathetically as he added some more flowers to the small pile gathering on the bedside table along with dozens of get well soon cards, including a black sealed envelope from the one called Qrow, that Ruby and Yang always talked about Yang had said not to open it and that Ruby would want to read it herself.

"How many has she had now?" Pyrrha asked from Weiss's right.

"About seventeen now and they're getting worse each time" Weiss said stroking the younger girls forehead.

"Hows Yang holding up?" Jaune asked.

Across campus at the team RWBY dorm room.

Yang lay there in her bunk staring at the ceiling, she hadn't slept all night she'd been at Rubies side the whole time watching over her. She'd had three of her seizures that night each more violent than the last.

She had swapped out with Weiss that morning she had begrudgingly agreed reluctant to leave her sisters side.

She had been lying there for nearly two hours trying to sleep, Zweii curled up under her right arm. The poor little corgi could tell something was wrong he had whined for ruby for the first two nights.

Yang slowly stoked the little ball of fur and affection.

At that moment Blake came into the, she had been to pick up some notes off of their teachers for all the days they were missing.

She looked over at her partner "Your supposed to be getting some sleep!" She sighed dropping her bag on the floor and walking over to sit on the bed opposite to Yang.

When she didn't reply Blake continued talking "Your no good to her like this you need some rest!" She said sternly.

"How can I sleep when my baby sister has been lay in a hospital bed for the past three days and still hasn't woken up!" Yang nearly shouted as she sprang upright on the bed startling the now awake Zweii next to her.

"Lying there staring at the ceiling isn't going to change things is it". Blake said standing up and moving over to her partner and standing in front of her.

"I just can't lose her to!" Yang said as she buried her head in her hands.

Blake stopped and thought for a moment, looking down at her partner. She thought of all the missions and adventures they'd all gone on as team. She thought about how they had all grown closer like a small family.

She couldn't imagine how Yang was feeling. After losing one parent and now on the verge of losing her little sister.

Blake lent down and slowly wrapped her arms around Yang. "She'll be okay I promise you"

Yang recoiled from the contact at first but then lent into it, clutching on to her partner for comfort.

"I hope you right" she said burying her head into Blake's neck.

Meanwhile...

Ruby floated there in pure blackness the stillness around her engulfed her it was the only thing there was here. That and the voices they were always there always whispering around her, sometimes they would scream and shout at her that is when the pain would every inch of her body cried out in agony.

Whenever this happened she would try and scream out for help but it would not come, she felt hands holding her down keeping her still.

She always felt someone grasp her right hand whoever they were the hand was soft and reassuring it helped to calm her.

But it wouldn't stop the voices the screaming kept going for what always felt like an eternity.

Eventually they'd fade back into whispers and she could relax for now.

This time was different as the voices started to grow louder the pain came more slowly than before creeping through her limbs up her legs along her arms engulfing her over taking her she tried to scream out for help as the voices began.

This time they didn't shout or scream at her they taunted her.

"Blood blood blood"

"Poor little girl"

"So alone"

"Always so alone"

"Abandoned"

"Unwanted!

"Hated!"

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Ruby started to scream from her torture.

"They left you they abandoned you!"

"Somebody help me!" Ruby cried out in fear.

"No help here little girl"

Red eyes glared out at her from the darkness watching her she could feel their gaze burrowing into her skin.

"It's just you and us hahahaHAHAHAHAHA" they all started laughing maniacally, all of them all around her.

"HELP ME" Ruby screamed as her eyes snapped open.

Thirty minutes earlier.

Blake pushed her way through the double doors to the infirmary ward where Ruby was staying.

As she came through the door she notices Weiss over by Rubies bed, she was having a heated discussion with a rather terrified looking doctor.

As Blake drew closer to Weiss the heiress noticed and dismissed the doctor much to his relief.

"Everything okay?" Blake asked cocking an eyebrow.

Weiss silently fumed for a moment "Weiss?" Blake said stepping forward.

"He said he wanted to transfer Ruby to a more permanent facility designed for coma patients" Weiss finally said letting out a long breath.

Blake tensed slightly "Why would we do that?" She said calmly.

"He" Weiss started to speak but stumbles over her words "He said that if she hasn't woken up by now then she probably never will!". Weiss said angrily.

Blake was shocked slightly by this news. "And what did you tell him?"

"That if he valued his career in anyway he would shut up and get back to work and find away to help her instead of giving up". Weiss said sternly as she glared in the direction the doctor had gone.

Blake nodded in agreement of Weiss's actions she could only imagine what would of happened if the doctor had told that to Yang instead of Weiss, Blake gulped slightly at the thought thankful it was not the case.

"How's Yang handling things?" Weiss said walking over to Rubies side.

"Not great she managed to finally get some sleep though so that's a start" Blake said moving to standing next to Weiss.

"Finally" Weiss said as she stared at her partner before she continued."I can't even to begin to imagine how she must be feeling".

Blake only nodded again.

"Weiss you should probably go back to the dorm now I'll stay with her tonight" Blake said as she noticed the nurses beginning to close up the infirmary and get ready for the night shift.

Weiss nodded her eyes beginning to drupe slightly as she stood up,

"Good night Weiss" Blake said the heiress mumbled a good night as she made her way out of the infirmary, she paused by the doors and looked back across the room to her teammates as she felt her chest ach, before turning and leaving.

Blake sat down in Weiss's former seat and looked at her young leader.

"Please wake up Ruby please we need you Yang needs you Weiss needs you we all need you" she whispered quietly.

It was dark now the shattered moon of remnant was high in the sky now, its white light creeping through the high windows in the ward.

Blake looked around her Ruby was the only person in the ward Weiss had managed to arrange that.

Blake grinned slightly as she remembered how her friend had basically threatened to have the head doctors medical license revoked if he didn't comply with her.

She continued to look around the room her eyes falling upon the pile of flowers and get well cards next to Ruby.

Her eyes fell on the sealed black envelope lying on the edge of the bedside table.

Yang said it was from hers and Rubies uncle Qrow, she had heard stories about the man how he'd trained Ruby at signal and how he'd saved both girls from grim when they were younger.

She wondered what the letter said obviously the man expected Ruby to wake up soon as he had given Yang instructions that it was only to be opened by Ruby herself.

Smiling at the man's confidence in his niece something caught Blake's eye.

Rubies face had contorted slightly in pain and she slowly started to flex and stretch her limbs.

Her breath became hurried and panicked.

Blake knew what was happening it was another episode she quickly grabbed Rubies hand and held it tightly.

"I NEED HELP IN HERE" Blake shouted quickly a pair of nurses came running in.

Ruby started full on screaming now and thrashing on the bed.

"Somebody...help...me" Ruby panted out between pained screams.

"We need some anesthetic in here now before she hurts herself!" One of the nurses said as she and Blake held down Rubies thrashing limbs.

The other one nodded and rushed out of the ward. She was back within moments.

"Hold her still!" The nurse ordered.

Rubies head was smashing around on the pillow as she screamed, Blake grabbed it and held her still her face dangling over Rubies.

Suddenly before they could administer the injection Ruby stopped moving.

"HELP ME!" She shouted as her eyes snapped open and stared up into blakes yellow eyes and Blake stared down into Rubies eyes one silver one pure black with a spot of red in the center.


End file.
